


1941

by Lindnjean



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Collections: Poetry





	1941

In 1941, the Germans came  
the summer was no longer the same,  
we were taken to he ghetto of Manijampole.

In 1941, every Jew from all around,  
made quite a sound  
At the sight of the place.

In 1941, September was the worst,  
made to March we were not the first  
outside of town.

In 1941, there were the gates of hell  
the readied ditches where we fell,   
this is not the way so we say.

In 1941, after it all  
we were to fall,  
we say goodbye.


End file.
